


A Different Course of Action

by Shiningstar707



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar707/pseuds/Shiningstar707
Summary: This is based on the 15th episode and the 25th and 26th chapters of Vampire Knight. It is the part where Kaname nearly bites Yuuki. What if he did something else after he decided not to bite Yuuki. This is my favorite part of the whole episode. Review!





	A Different Course of Action

A Different Course of Action

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

I slammed the two doors behind me and slid against one of them after being reminded how different me and Kaname are. Seeing all of those beautiful aristocratic vampire girls and their parents ask for Kaname’s hand in marriage. Even a gorgeous Pureblood vampire named Sara Shirabuki was flirting with him. Even though I know that the distance between us is great, I still wish I hadn’t seen that. I tightly hugged my knees close to my body and closed my eyes to comfort myself.  
Then one of the doors opened and bumped me from behind. “May I come in?” a familiar voice said as I turned my head towards the doors. It’s Kaname, just the person didn’t want to see right now. “Um sure,” I said as I got up nervously and back away from the door.   
Kaname went through the doors and closed them. “I told you not to leave this room, didn’t I?” he asked when he turned towards me. “I…um…I’m sorry,” I said as I turned to face him. I looked down at the ground again to avoid his displeased look. He has the right to be mad with me; I went out of the safety of this room and into possible danger. The oppressive atmosphere got even more massive as he walks towards me. 

Kaname’s P.O.V.

What cause Yuuki to do this reckless act this time? She can be so careless sometimes. She not going to get by this unforgivable act with just ‘sorry’ this time. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close to my body.  
“No, this time Yuuki, an apology is not enough,” I said. Then I lifted her up, bringing her head over my left shoulder. Yuuki immediately wrapped her arms around my shoulders to support herself as she gasped at the sudden action and I started to carry her over to the lone couch in the room.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

What Kaname doing? Suddenly embracing me, lifting like this, carrying me to wherever he was taking me. It took everything to keep me from sliding from his arms. Then he bent down and laid me down on the couch that I was resting on earlier this evening as he let me go. As he got back up, I let go of him and put my hands above my head. After that, he sat on the couch next to my body.   
“Why did you go out?” he asked as he put his left hand on the right side of my body. “That child, I just wanted to see if he had found his mom,” I answered as I looked away from him.  
He probably still was mad, but I was just trying to sure be if that kid was alright. I know the feeling of being separated from your mother. I don’t even know who my mother is or even what she looked like.   
Plus, I tried not to get caught by any of the beautiful and elegant aristocratic vampires and that gorgeous pureblood girl, the same being as Kaname. My heartache at the thought of me not belonging in his world at all and any of them would be a better match for him than plain old me any day.

Kaname’s P.O.V.

That child? Is she referring to the young vampire that zapped most of her life energy and left her unconscious, possibly almost killed her, in front of this building? It’s a good thing we found her before anyone else did, I don’t want to think about what would happen if the wrong person found her like that. Yuuki probably wouldn’t make it in one piece.  
I was still upset that Yuuki went outside the safety of this room with no windows. However, she was only seeing if a lost young boy had found his mother, and it’s just like Yuuki to think of others before herself. It could also be because she doesn’t remember her parents… or even me for that matter. She must have sympathized with the boy, being separated from his mother.   
But what if one of the Aristocrats found her, it would be a disaster. It would have been worse if Sara saw her. Knowing her, she would have tortured her whether if she let her remain a human, turn her into a vampire, or until she was dead. I shook the thought off and tried not to think about it. I couldn’t bear it if I lost her.  
Suddenly, I felt tired, I was feeling sleepy, and I wanted to close my eyes for a few brief moments. But what I really wanted was to feel Yuuki’s warm and gentle touch. I opened her coat, so I don't feel the hard buttons. I put my hands next to her shoulder and rested the right side of my face on her chest, closing my eyes for a bit and then opening them again a little. I used her steady and tender heartbeat to soothe me.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

What is Kaname doing? He has his head on top of my chest. To be more specific, he was nearly on top of my… ahem, breasts. I never imagined that this would happen and in here of all places. “Um Kaname, what are you…” I asked as he lifted his right hand to caress my left cheek. His warm touch made me blush even more. 

Kaname’s P.O.V.

“Until I forgive you, stay with me a little longer, just like this. I’m so tired.” I said. The warmth of her body soothes me, and I closed my eyes. I started to think back to the time when we were always together with mother and father. When Yuuki would get uncomfortable sleeping in her room alone, she would go into my room, which was next to hers, and I would let her sleep with me. Of course, her head was on top of my chest instead of the other way around. I would give anything to have those days back.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

I couldn’t believe this is happening. I felt embarrassed about Kaname being on top of me, but his body was so warm, it was covering my body like a blanket. It felt very familiar and reassuring somehow. I always feel safe and warm whenever he’s around.  
I nodded at his request; I actually wanted to feel the warmth of his presence. “Yes, of course, I’ll do anything for you, Lord Kaname,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him, my right resting on the back in the center of his shoulder blades and my left hand resting on the back of his head.

Kaname’s P.O.V.

Yuuki’s arms were wrapped around me. I placed my hands on her shoulders to hold her closer and feel even more of her warmth. I didn’t want to let go, I don’t ever want to let her go ever again. I silently prayed that no one would interrupt us and that this moment would last forever.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

Kaname’s hands were on my shoulders now. I remembered how close we were before… that night in the old Night Class Dorm. How I would jump into his arms, and he holds me warmly and gently to him. “I love you, Lord Kaname.” I thought to myself, “My world began with you. So even though my past is empty, I’m not afraid.”  
I could stay in this warm embrace forever, but then I remembered what happened outside the room a few minutes ago and what I called him a few minutes ago. I wasn’t going to call him that anymore. I lifted my left hand from Kaname’s face to cover my own, so he wouldn’t see the tears that were forming in my eyes. 

Kaname’s P.O.V.

I opened my eyes after realizing that Yuuki has loosened her hold on me, I wonder why? I got up causing her right hand to drop back onto the couch. “Yuuki?” I asked concerned. She had the hand that was on my head a moment ago covering her face. I could be wrong, but I thought I saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes behind her hand.  
“I’ve told myself that I wouldn’t call you ‘Lord Kaname’ like I used to. But I’m not some silly little girl anymore.” She said as she turned her head to her left. My face softened in confusion, why was she telling me these things? Did something happen to her when she was out of the room? I wish I knew what I could do to make her feel better. “I know you’re way out of my reach, that’s what I told myself, and I tried.” admitted nearly sobbing. “I thought if I didn’t forget all you have done for me, it would be enough. But I still…” Yuuki continued to say.  
While Yuuki was talking, my eyes wandered to her neck. My eyes started glowing blood red with desire. For the past ten, I have always imagined my fangs piercing the tempting flesh of her neck. I could hardly control myself; I never wanted her this badly before.   
I bent over and started to breathe on her neck. This was just so tempting, I know I shouldn’t, but I have been waiting for ten years for her to come back, I don’t know how much longer I wait for her. I’m afraid I might bite into her neck any minute now. Should I do it anyway?

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

I opened my eyes in shock as I felt hot breathing on the right of my neck. I turned my head towards Kaname whose face was near my neck in a dangerous position, one I’m far too familiar with. “Kaname, what are you…?” I asked nervously.  
Then suddenly I felt something hot and wet on my neck. It was Kaname’s tongue. I threw my head back, squeezed my left hand on his upper right arm to keep myself from going crazy, and arched my back. It sent my heart into overdrive with shock, but the feeling of his warm tongue licking the skin of my neck felt so good for some strange reason. I was breathing hard in a mixture of fear and pleasure. For some reason, Kaname started squeezing the pillow I was laying my head on with his right hand next to the left side of my face. What is he thinking?

Kaname’s P.O.V.

I just had one lick of her intoxicating skin, but she tasted so good, I wanted to have more. I squeezed my right hand on the pillow Yuuki was laying her head on, trying to keep myself under control. I just couldn’t take it anymore, I wanted her blood now.  
I got up into a sitting position again with Yuuki’s left hand sliding on my right arm. “Humans are fleeting beings, their lives rushing through for what is only a moment for vampires,” I explained my point of view of human life. Her breathing gets shallower in confusion and fear.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

What is he saying? Why is he acting like this? I’ve never seen him act like this before. His eyes were red as blood. Why is it so hard not to look away from those eyes? They are just so hypnotic and frightening, but they’re still the same beautiful dark eyes I have known for years. They’re the eyes with a blood-colored luster, I’m scared, but I can’t look away.

Kaname’s P.O.V.

I wanted her so badly, but I didn’t want to do something against her will. I want her to come back, but I still want her to choose for herself. “Will you become a vampire?” I asked. Her eyes became wide in shock; I started to move my left hand to her face to ensure her not to be so pressured at my question.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

My eyes widen in shock. Did I hear that right? Did he just ask me if I wanted to become a vampire? Part of me has wanted that for some time now. I never dreamed that he just ask me like that. Should I become one? Would I be more worthy of him if I become a vampire? I started to calm down a bit, but my heart still raced fast as he began to stroke my right cheek with his left hand tenderly.

Kaname’s P.O.V.

I gently stroked Yuuki’s right cheek with my left hand, I was filled with desire for her, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted her back, to remember me and our life together, before that fateful night. I couldn’t live a single day without her any longer. “Will you become a monster that devours blood, and live the long flow of time with me, Yuuki?” I asked looking into her innocent eyes.  
Getting more impatient and anxious by the minute, I leaned myself closer to Yuuki’s neck, ready to take her back, to return her memories, and finally taste the forbidden fruit that is her blood. But I hold myself steady with my hands next to both sides of her head, waiting for her answer.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

I couldn’t believe what was happening; I was scared of what might happen after he bit me. Terrified that I might become an out of control, bloodthirsty Level E and hurt innocent people. But if I recall correctly, if an ex-human drinks the blood of their pureblood master, then they can’t become a Level E. I believe everything will be alright in the end, I know Kaname won’t let me turn into a Level E. it will be okay as long as it is him that turns me into a vampire, as long as I’m with him.   
“I will,” I answered him as he got closer to my head. I closed my eyes and lifted my head and turned to my right for him to have more room to take my neck. Suddenly mixed feelings of emotions started to swirl inside me. I was happy about being with him forever, sad about never being a human ever again, and scared about what will happen. Then tears started to form in the corners of my eyes and fall down my left cheek.

Kaname’s P.O.V.

I was taking deep breaths and extending my fangs to the fullest to spare her some pain, preparing myself for the moment I was waiting for so long. I was just about to bite into her soft neck, but then something caught my eye. Yuuki was crying and shivering. On no, I must have really scared her. I felt so guilty about almost doing that to her, sometimes I think that is not a good idea to turn her back. It might be better for her if I don’t return her to the bloody curse that we vampires, especially purebloods, have to endure. And what if the aristocrats or Sara catch the scent of her blood and it stirs them up? I think it would be for the best to turn her back when there is no other way to help when she is in trouble. I’ll do it as a last resort.  
As I got up, I noticed her lips, they were also so tempting. Then I felt another desire, not for her blood, but for her lips. I leaned towards her face again, using my left hand to turn her head towards me and the fingers of my right hand to wipe away the tear that fell down her left cheek. And I placed my lips on hers.   
They felt so warm and kind against my own, and they tasted so sweet like she is. She stirred a bit; eyes opened wide in shock, but then relaxed, closed her eyes again, and wrapped her arms around me again. In return, I wrapped my arms around her back, firmly and gently.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

I open my eyes in shock about what was happening. Am I dreaming? I mean Kaname is actually kissing me, instead of biting me! Why did change his mind? I was confused about this action, but however, this was much better, and I was filled with so much pleasure.   
I closed my eyes and embraced him by wrapping my arms around him; placing both of my hands in the same position I had a few moments ago. As a result, Kaname put his arms around me again in a gentle and warm embrace again and deepen the kiss. I enjoyed the feeling of his arms holding me close to him, and his warm lips moving and pressing against mine. It just felt so good.  
After a while, our lips parted. I panted hard in pleasure, my face felt very flushed and hot. This was my very first kiss. Kaname caressed my left cheek with his warm right hand as he got back up and we stared into each other’s eyes. 

Kaname’s P.O.V.

I sat back up and looked back into Yuuki’s eyes, who had a very bright shade of red on her cheeks, which made her look even more beautiful. Then I realized what just happened and I felt ashamed. I kissed her without her consent. I withdrew my hand, which gave her a perplexed look. “I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me. I guess I took this too far, I won’t do anything else.” I said as I started to pull her into a sitting position next to my right. 

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

What does he mean by that? Is he ashamed about what just happened, or about almost biting me? Then he sat me up on the couch next to the right of him. “I apologized for frightening you,” Kaname said as he put his right hand on the right side of my head and pulled me close to him. I was sure that I felt him nuzzled my head.   
“Kaname, I thought that…” I started to say. “Come now, what’s with that face? I hope you learn your lesson. Don’t get yourself into dangerous situations anymore. Alright?” he said.   
A sight hint of annoyance hit me in my confusion. Why does Kaname still treat me like that five-year-old girl he saved ten years ago? He can be a paranoid pureblood sometimes. In the earlier case with the boy, he came to me first, so it was more like dangerous situations get me into them.

Kaname’s P.O.V.

“Your ride back home should be here by now,” I said. I was sad to let Yuuki go again. That was the closest we have been in years. I didn’t want it to ever end. But she had to go; I did want to risk getting tempted by her blood again. I already told the Headmaster about the situation of her being here, so I arranged a car to take Yuuki back to Cross Academy.   
I escorted her back to the doors with my right arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. I opened the door and look out to see if anyone was in the hallway. Once I was absolutely sure that the coast was clear, we walked quickly to the ground level with me looking over my shoulder once in a while to see if there were any unnecessary observers.   
Before long, we were outside, and the car was waiting. I opened the door for her and got her inside immediately. I was hesitant to let go of her hand, but she had to go where she can be safe. I somehow managed to let go of her hand and close the door. Soon as Yuuki was secured, the driver started to drive away to the destination.   
When the car was out of my sight, I went back inside for soiree. Personally, I would rather be with Yuuki than at a boring soiree with arrogant aristocrats and impossible purebloods that are trying to control me. But there’s nothing I can do about it. It has been that way for ten years now. Hopefully, Yuuki will indeed come back to me and things will better. I just have to wait a little longer. I hope that that day will come very soon.

Yuuki’s P.O.V.

As I was looking out of the window of the car, I touched my lips which were still warm from the kiss. I still can’t believe that had happened. Before I knew it, I saw the Headmaster and Yori were waiting for me in front of the stairs that lead to the gates of Cross Academy. I got out of the car after it stopped with the engine still running and Yori came up to me. “Welcome back, Yuuki!” she greeted. “Thank you, I’m sorry I made you wait,” I said as the car drove off.   
Then small pure white snowflakes started to fall from the sky. “It’s snowing,” Yori stated as we look up at the sky. White snow reminds me of red blood. That snow ten years ago, spattered with blood. The beautiful boy that extended his bloodstained hand to me and I held it. As long as Lord Kaname is with me, there is nothing I am afraid of. I can do anything for him.   
My mind flashed back to that moment with Kaname in the room with no windows. “And live the long flow of time with me, Yuuki?” he said. Then I remembered the tears forming in my eyes. Somewhere in my heart, I have been longing to hear those words. I never thought I would hear them, so I got all confused, and my feelings turned to tears.   
The next thing I knew, I remembered the kiss. I didn’t regret that in the least, that was another that I wanted, but never thought that would happen. My fingers retraced my still warm lips and looked back into the snowy sky deep in thought. “I didn’t mind the kiss at all, Kaname. And what you’ve asked of me, even if you weren’t serious, did my reaction let you down?” I thought to myself as the white, cold, and yet beautiful snow continued to fall all around me.


End file.
